Doki Doki Literature Club! Genderbend!
by BananaMoe21
Summary: [Rated T for language!] Gender bend characters are here! [Full Summary will be in the first one]
1. Summary

Sup, Makoto here!

Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something awesome out of the things I love. Now that you're here, you can help me make that dream come true in this awesome story!

Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my awesome and unique club members:

 **Satoshi** , the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most;

 **Nagasaki** , the decievingly cute guy who packs an assertive punch;

 **Yukki** , the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;

...And, of course, **M** **akoto** , the leader of the club! That's me!

I'm super hyped for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart-- will you promise to spend the most time with me?

[Edited: The last name for Male Monika is a joke. Sorry for those readers who think this is stupid. Blame a guy who keeps messaging me in Amino that I should name male Monika 'Moniko' and he needs to see it.]


	2. Prologue

C̷̨̰͔̪̟̰̖͓̫̣̬͚̞̦̝̣͉̩̠̰͍̫̽̇̈͂̒̉́͒̚͜ą̸̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲͇̦͙̠̜̱͕͙̯̙̗̫̦̯͙̙̫̪͔̲̱̹͖̭̯̖͈̥͕͇̞͔̻̳̫̬̯̞͇̤̜̺̺̪̖͙̤̹̲̜̱̹̭͔̳͍̜͈̘̖̣̬̫͉͎̯̠̲̤̘̱̲̳͇͍̣̺̱̹̤͉̦͚͎͈͖͖͖͇͉̫͍͔͔̣̼̬̿́́̂̏̀̋͂̑́͒̄͑͊̏̍͐̂̏͑̈́͑͛̆͛̈̉̉̀̔̆̇̈́̓̌͛̃̇̏̊͋̓̈́̓̌͒̈́́̽́́̄͌̄̉̓̇̅̓̾͆̓͂̓̈̐̀̈́̓̇͑̀̅̅̽̂̈́̓́́̇̈́͌̈́͗̏̿͛́̑̏̓̄̇͊̈́̋̔̍̀̐̊̚͘̚̕͘͘̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅn̷̡̧̨̧̧̧̛̛̰̘̲̳̖̞̙̮̭͕͇̩̖̘̙͙͈̺̮̠̗͕̱̱̰͕͉̖̩̼̝̣̺̞̫̰͓̣̫̝͍͉̻͇̖͇̪͔͚̻͈̯̰͉̪͇̝̝̫̘̞̅̌̄̽͛̀̒̍͛͗̀̓̇̊̆͆̏̈́̉̒̀̓́̑̔̔̆̏̂̌́̍̊͋̃̂͐̿̔͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̢̡̧̢̜͙͖̠̺͔͓͓͔̳̹̲̥̭̗̮͖̦͔͉̠̥͔̺͕̼̝͎̺͈͖̙̠̦̲̮̮̮͔͈̞̺͕̭͖͇̥̲̤̟̥̭̳̖̳͍͖̩͖͉͓̟̮̓̓̓̂͊̅̅̃͗͌͛̉͒͐͋̈́̆̏̃͛̒̊̏̎̑̐̒͐̂̽͗̉͆̒͛̓̌̓͆̈́̂͑͂̍̿̎͒̎̔̒̎͂͋̎̈̑͊́͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝y̷̢̨̨̛̗̝̗̦̮͈̳̻͍̬̲̮͕̯̻̝̖̜̺̬͍͔̑͆̓̃̀̃̌͒͌͒̋͋͛́͆͋͊͂̅̒̋̇̅͒͒͑͒͊̓͂͗͛̀̓̃̐̓͗̆͗͂͒͑̀̉̎̉̀́̄͗̑͊̍̌̍̿̈́͊̌̿̊͋̀̊͛̂͊̀̊̓͒͒̏͆̇̒́̿͂̏̅͑̑̈̓̄̄̇̕̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͠͝͝ǫ̶̨̧̧̝͙̣̘̞̯͇͚̫̤͇̬̭̜̠̠̻͈̙̖̠̥̘̹̲̤̘̘͚̪̖̺̻̻̬̙͖̠̮̣͎̯̻̻̣̟̲̟̟̮͙̘͍͓̖̦̞͔̼̣̮͉̜͖̣̮̫͎̍̐̌͗̑̿̄̏̎̂̋̂̇͛͗͆̅̑͒͆̌̈̒̏͐̈́͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅử̵̢̢̧̨̡̛̬̗̖̖̤̗̭̳̙̭͍͍̫̲̱̠̰̣̫͓̱̘͉̈́̈́̐̂̉̋́̄̈́̌̂̀͛͌͊̒̀̏̋̂̅̐̊̍͑͛̅͌̅͛̆͛̂̏͆͑̾̓̍͛̽̾͒̈̐̓̔̒̐͋̔͐̓̂̎͐̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̨̢̨̮̭̲̝͖̥̰̳͕͈͖̩͔̥͉̗̝͇̳͎̝̘̪̥̟͖̹̻͚̠̫̰̇͐̓͒͂͜͝ͅḩ̸͇͙̫͍̺̥͕̟̼̗͉̻̙̯̠̫͔͖̣̋͆̀̎̐̀̑̏̐́͆̈̾̉͛͒́̀̆̽̌̔̍͒̍̌̈́̈̆͐̀̀̐͗̃̃͑̆̉̍͛́̉̕͘̚̚͝͝͠͠e̵̡̢̡̹̬̬͕̥͓̯̗̗̥̫̪̮͕̥̬͙̩͖̥̝̖̰̪̖̗͈̹̫̥̻̠͈̪̜̤̫̩̭̘͚̠̓̆͊̀̾̇͛̔̒͑͗̌̓̂̇͜͝͝͠ͅr̶͕̲̖͓͕̱̲͋̐̆͗̒͗̃̑͑ȩ̴̡̡̛̛̣͔̘̤̦̹͔͔͖̬̳̬͈̩̠̝͈̳̩̩̖̦̜̬̥̪͖̮̣̥̭̦̬͈̟̞̤̥̲̳̫̺̯͔͔̠͉͎̱̱͕͓̘͖̘͍̻͖͚͍̦̦͍͍̝̦̺̟̮̫̫͐̀̃̑̇̊̍͛͐̊͑͒͋̇̋͗͊͌͂͗̌̽̌̉̂̓̈́͑͑̓̏̿̆͆̏̀̎̐̉̔̾͐̊̀̂̂̈́͌̍̾̂̈͆̀̐̃́̌͗͌̓͌͌̌̄͛͊̓̈́̃̍̆̂̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̧̛̛͕̖̯̺̗͕̫͙͇̱̱͕͉̲̭̞͚̺̰͎͈̻͖̦̼̫̰͚̥̠̖̣̭̥̳̟͇̺̠͕̖͉̣̬̫̹̥̜̭͇̲̺͇̬̗̣̗̥͓͖̝̺̘͓̘̤̗̫͙̱͍͓̘͚̰̣̳̥͓̥̫̖̠̲̥͖̱̤̟̯̹͉̥͓̤̣͖̦̲͔̳͓͉̣̼͓̫̲̖̥̼̘͍͎̭͔̯͑̿̑̍́̿̌̿̈́͒̈͊̑̇̏̒̃͑͗́̿̒̓̀͛̉̿̃̉́̃̿͊͗͊̓͑́̆̑͊͋͐͌̃̇̀͌̊̍̀̈́̾̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅm̵̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̯̜̪̘͕͓͕͎̱̻̠̘͙̻̠͍̟̭͖̺̘̹̫͎͎̪͈͙̹̱̮̩͍̲̱̱̝͔͎̩̫̭̻͓̯̥̺̰̺̤̣̖͚̃͒̍͆͗̂̌́͑̓̎̋͌̃̈̔̿͛̈́̂̐̎̓͛̈̍͛̇̿̌̾͗͑̎͗̓͗̏̊͂͌̏͋͐̍̅͊̈́́͛̍͌͛̇͋́͗́̑̍̆̈́̉̒̀͂̒̈́̊̄͛̅̓̈́͆̾́̔̂͆̒̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͝͠͠͝ͅę̴̨̡͙̜̙̹͍̦̳͖̼̭̥̬̝̤̩̠̞͉͔̲̮̤͎̱̖̞͓̳͖̞͕̭̪͓͉͓̭̻̦̻̬͔͔̳̲͊̀̓̇̈́͂͋͌͋͆̈͗̅̆͂̽̊͛̌̐̾͗̕͜͜

Can you here me?

Can you hear me?

Uh, so where the hell I am?

Anybody here?

 ** _What the hell, Monika??!!_**

Oh. It's you.

 ** _Why? You hate me, don't ya?_**

You deleted me!!! YOU FUC*NG DELETED!!!

 ** _Jeez, I feel like I'm not needed here._**

Yeah, you're not needed here.

 ** _I'm just gonna leave yo--_**

PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!!!

 ** _Okay, Okay... -_-_**

Where am I actually? Maybe you know because you're here.

 ** _Oh. You're in a wonderful web page called Fanfiction dot net!_**

Fanfiction dot Net?

 ** _Yes, fanfiction dot net! You're not the original Monika, you're her DDLC! GB counterpart._**

Then why am I here?

 ** _You're gonna do some codes to replace the club members into male ones_**.

Genderbend? I don't think I can do that.

 ** _Dude, you're just gonna replace some codes._**

Why don't you do it?

 ** _I only know HTML, not Python and Ren'Py_**.

Okay.. I'll try(??)

 ** _Your answer sounds like a questiong, though..._**

replace sayori.chr to satoshi.chr

replace.yuri.chr to yuki.chr

replace.natsuki.chr to nagasaki.chr

Should I replace mine?

 ** _Yeah, yeah. I have your copied file in my flash drive..._**

replace.monika.chr to makoto.chr

load.game

game not found

H-huh? What??

 ** _Try load story_**...

load.story

story successfully loaded

starting S̸̘̙͍̙̙̜̏̎̔͒̆̋̿͆̔̀͂̍̏͝ͅͅț̸̢̨̡̢̫͙̝̮̳̩̞̳̪̯͉̬̪̫̳̬̥̱̱̞̦̗̋̀̂̾̓́̆̌̈́͒̃̆̊͋͊͊̈̇͗̚̕ȍ̴̧̥̥̗̺̲̗̥̫̹̗͉̹͎̰̗̼͕̦̜̤͉̻̝̿́͐́̓́͆̄̓̀͜ͅŗ̸̟̙͕̩͎̬̖̱̙̪̘̟̠̥̰̪̮̲͈͎͈̙̰̰̀̈́̎͐͗͌̊̉͑͒̌̒̈́̕̕̚͝y̶̢̧̭͓̲̳̹̬̭̗̪̞̰̝̒̑͑̂͒̎̈́̔̏̒̽͜ͅͅ


End file.
